Life is a cold embrace
by ducat of the valley
Summary: Alex is unusualy young death knight on a private mission to the elemental countries, she wander around making friends and enemies, trying to find her place in the world of naruto, she long ago accepted her fate, even the fact she can be a monster. one day she accidently interfering in team 7 mission to the land of the waves. pairings will be in the future, im not telling ...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**hi guys, this is my 1st publish of my crossover between naruto and world of warcraft.**

**it is new to me in really publishing a story so any remark/suggestion will be nice.**

**im not native english so it took time to check the text since I don't have a beta.**

**hope you like it, i did finished writing 3 chapters ahead but its need to be typed 1st since I write on a notebook 1st :)**

**have fun and please tell me what you think so the story will improve...**

**life is a cold embrace**

Alex heard the loud commotion outside the inn where she still sat by the bar,sipping her sake,unfazed by the screaming voices And cries for help.

finally her curiosity got the better of her, She got up And did not surprise to find the bartender "chubby bob" everybody known him for, hiding under the table And from the smell her sensitive nose told her, just pissed his pants.

she rolled her eyes and kicked his shelter to the wall, crushing it with a mighty kick.

bob looked at her with bewildered eyes when she sat on her ankles leveling her sunglasses with his green jade eyes.

"what in the name of all that is evil is going on outside?" her cold almost metallic voice gave him the shivers. nevertheless he answered, "gato thugs have returned to grab their taxes, and I guess Some don't have any money to pay"

"who is gato?" she asked. "he owns the land of waves, everybody has to do what he says."

Alex snorted. "don't you suppose to have a rogue army to protect civilians?" "rogue army?" asked Bob, "I don't understand..." "oh...what they called..." Alex tried to remember... "ninja... don't you guys have ninja to protect you?" "most of gato thugs are ninjas" answered bob. "and beside, the land of waves don't have a hidden village because we got natural protection from the sea." Alex felt her brain gone numb again. too much info at once caused get a terrible headache. even when she was alive, she was more like a strong warrior, and never had a knack for strategy. yes, she was a prodigy in the stormwind regular army, but never managed to advance in ranks. some used to teased her and call her a man. hell, one of her friends , mike blogsmith even "suggested" her to marry his little teen sister to all the soldiers amusement in the barracks. well, mike balls needed 3 months to heal, even with a priest at hand.

ever since that day when she got free of the stockade after serving her "punishment", the man and woman in the army respected her more. Alex sighed deeply as she rose to her feet, still pondering what in hell does she going to do.

"i don't really dressed to combat", she finally whispered, her voice surprisingly soft and feminine, even with the cold metallic taint that surrounded her vocal cords.

like every death knight, wearing metal armor was like wearing second skin, so she felt really uncomfortable wearing cloth.

black cloth long pants with blood-red long sleeve shirt, black leather combat boots and black and red cloth hoodie that completely hide her features.

pale milky fair skin with a long scar that descended from her left ear to her small pointy chin.

her snow-white hair,courtesy of her rebirth as a death knight used to drop long, straight and fair with a few wild bangs dropping in front of her small nose, wild and untamed like her feelings in a moody day. light blue glowing eyes, completely without any trace of white at all, that she always hide behind a dark sunglasses.

after she arrived in the elemental countries, and after some rough encounter with some locals in some godforsaken village in a desert that she hardly even bothered to remember

( too much long name ) , she always hide her deathly light behind one of her lovely sunglasses.

she had a large amount of pairs that she loved to change every day and looking at herself in a mirror, with a large amount of clothes, fashionable and practical in her bottomless magic backpack.

her "clothes" actually were made of plate metal, every kind of armor she has collected through the years and nurtured with great care and love. so for her frustration she had to wear cloth for her journey here to make her blend with the population without raising suspicion to her foreign outlandish look.

hell, it wasnt even working, every village, inn or bar that she arrived, there were the stares. and after a few days the population just stayed away from her. "the Hippocrates" she thought with bitter amusement. "my gold is fine enough, but some social relations is a no?!" not that she were even looking for that kind of relations, and she will never admit it, but after she became a death knight she was always lonely and when she watched others her facial expresion was saying " all the damn things that i lost ".

and her young age of fifteen when she has stopped aging since she reborn after her grisly death in battle, just added to her weirdness. she absent-minded reached her hand to her back and felt the calming presence of her two-handed long sword "quel`delar" strapped to her back wrapped in heavy bandage, that can be pulled and unwrapped in a mere second.

a trick she learned from a nice rogue blue skin ninja she encountered a few months ago.

she slightly smiled at the memory of the happy merry drunken night they spent together, making him lose his clothes in a drinking contest and ended up in a lovely night in each others arms.

But he wasnt her type after all and he lost his interest in her after finding ( it took him to be more sober to realize she does not hide her chakra) she does not have any at all.

"the bastard" she thought in amusement," im kind of missing his cute arse, well I dumped

him first so I guess no harm done, the poor guy".

"what are we going to do?" asked bob in a trembling voice. he didn't knew her very well, but from the last week that Alex stayed at his Inn, he did know that she is a hard and strong young woman, he even started to like her presence around the inn ( she did scare the people enough so it was rare to see a drunken brawl when she got here ) and when she was rarely drunk ( it took her a lot of saké to get to be drunk at all) she could be so girly that even a hard old fat geezer like himself was melted by her antics.

and he knew she was some kind of strange ninja", only strong ninjas carrying mighty swords like the one she was trying to hide in the bandages", "only ninjas hiding their swords in bandages".

although he was pondering where is her head band and from what hidden village she's from. she looked at him, a small smirk in her mouth as she said: "getting my arse kicked out of this town ASAP".

bob face fell in the moment she said she is leaving. he wasnt expecting her to do something for the town, it was too dangerous after all, and from the few things he did learn about her is that her mood swing is so bipolar that made her very unpredictable. no, bob face fell because he knew he will not see her again anytime soon or ever at all.

he has started to like the girl, she was rarely polite and could make a grown man cry for help and loved to drink and used a foul language, in that all she reminded him of himself when he was young, and although her weird behavior she always was kind to him and made him smile. and it was really hard to smile in these dark times when gato is squeezing the life of the land of the waves.

he was surprised to feel her icy cold hand on his cheek and looked up to see her smiling under her black hood and sunglasses. i wonder bob thought, why she is hiding her eyes, i bet they are beautiful.

"goodbye chubby" she whispered softly to him, her metallic huh only making her feminine voice more enchanting, like a soft wind from the afterlife. "I will take out the trash before I shall leave" she smiled and went out of the inn sliding doors...


	2. Chapter 2

"Last town in this tax tour and were off for some good old fun", announced Zuruhiro to his group of thugs. They smirked in return knowing just what old fun means...booze and woman. Hell they deserve it after what they been through, killing and plunder is not an easy task.

They were only 3, his seconds in command and the boy; zuruhiro smirked as he thought about the "boy" oversized muscles and ninja skills.

His second was expert in earth style, jutsues that he stole from a poor ninja who tried to take his bounty a few years back.

And he himself was an ex- jounin.

They were all rogues ninjas from kiri but he never bothered himself to remember their names, never paid attention to names at all, only money was important and since he was the leather of Gato tax squad he got the bigger share of the loot.

That's why he was furious when one of the local fishermen didn't have enough money for the monthly tax tour.

That gathered the town folks for the "punishment".

The locals watched with dread and shame as the thugs tied the poor fisherman and his wife and small 7 year old son to wooden poles.

Zuruhiro and his team didn't know any fire jutsu so he ordered his team to put some wood and straw for the public punishment, execution by fire of the fisherman and his family.

The fisherman 7 year old kid was crying loudly, his wife couldn't even comfort her son in their last moment of life and tried to be brave for him.

Her sorry excuse for a husband was crying like a small girl.

He knew it was his fault for slacking at work and having a bitter drop habit did not help to save the money.

But in their last moment she only pitied him.

Please kami-sama don't mind me, just save adri, please save my son she cried.

Suddenly the Inn doors slide open and her gaze fixed on the strange young woman that came to town a week ago.

Silence engulfed the town folks, and why is it so cold in the middle of the summer?...

My...my... a public execution... came a very cold and evil voice that sent chills in the fisherman wife body.

My...my...a public execution...

Zuruhiro felt something... a very strange feeling of dread.

The figure he saw was clad in black and red, even her face was covered, and by the looks of her wrapped sword on her back, probably a ninja.

the only way people knew she is a "she" is by the curves her clothes didn't manage to hide, and her voice, definitely a feminine, but the chills her voice gave in its metallic hue was giving him the creeps.

Zuruhiro was furious, what a foreign ninja is doing here? Did the locals hire her? Then where is her head band?

"Oy girl, from what village you are? I don't see your head band and even us rogues have a scarred on", he pointed to his scratched kiri head band with pride and a knowing all smirk.

Alex was dumbfounded...a village? She thought, what does and a headband got to do with it? I really need to study the local's culture more…

As dumbstruck as she was inside, on her exterior she was cold and calculated.

"i should finish them fast" she whispered to no one in particular, i don't have time for fancy sword play with novices"…

Her whisper was well heard all over the deathly quiet village.

Even the little adri, tied down to the wooden pole felt the death coming from her voice. He was silent and was starring the older teen with big round eyes, like all the town folks.

"How dare you?!" Erupted the "boy" rogue third in command when his hands made the hand seals for a water trumpet jutsu.

He never finished the seals as his hands shot to grab his pained head and collapsed in screaming and lost his consciousness.

What?! Zuruhiro and his second in command cried in shocked unison.

Alex reached her hand towards them and a purple sinister lightning like energy shot from her reaching hand as the weird energy grabbed the second rogue and like a rope the purple energy pulled him to the strange female ninja, and as he was a mere inches from her she just snapped his neck and he was dead.

Zuruhiro and the villagers' stunned quiet broke as a high pitch evil laughter rolled out from the strange female mouth.

Ninjas huh?" Smirked Alex "more like puny weaklings."

I can breath and you will break your back by accident."

For the first time in many years zuruhiro felt fear. Not fear for his life, he was a ninja after all. No he felt fear for his soul

"hh..oww..?" zuruhiro trembling voice asked as the teen girl approached him slowly; step by step as she closed the distance between them the air became colder and denser as if he was in a genjutsu.

He never bothered to try to release; he knew it was NOT a genjutsu.

How such a monster can exist in reality?

His thoughts ended as she was mere inches away from his face and he got a real chance to see his executioner. For some strange reason he knew he was going to die.

Her sunglasses covered face was pale like snow, her white hair was like frost cover mist in its paleness, and her face was sculptured like an angel.

Her soul full of power, hidden by her beautiful form.

And zuruhiro knew she was his beautiful angel of death.

He didn't notice that his knees failed him and as he fell down to the floor, a strong cold arms grabbed him and gently put him down in a sitting position.

His voice became a whisper that only she and the fisherman family which were still tied to the poles near them, could hear.

"Please…my…lady…", he whispered as he held his hands in pleading "Please…take …care…of…my…soul…

And he died in his angel of death hands.

Alex gently lay down her opponent corpse on the ground near the execution stall, remembering her grandfather when he prayed to the light when he took her to the church when she was a girl…in another lifetime…

When he prayed for the souls of the departs.

Gramps… she whispered to his memory, please forgive me…

And she shook her memories and touched gently at zuruhiro dead face cheek. Blue pale soft huh surrounded the girl hand as she caressed his cheek, his body decomposed and became rotten by the second and finally what left of zuruhiro were only his bones…

To be continued…soon…

**Names of spells used:**

**Mind freeze**

**Death grip**

**And my upgraded spell**


End file.
